The invention relates to a modular arrangement with modules that are added in a row direction and that are formed at least partially as valve modules, wherein one module is formed as a control module and is connected to the other modules via control and/or sensor lines running transversely through this module, and with voltage-supply lines that run transversely through the module and are powered by a voltage source.
Such modular arrangements or valve batteries are known, for example, from EP 1272767 B1, EP 1464843 B1, or EP 1183472 B1 and are used for controlling a plurality of fluid actuators, wherein associated sensor signals can be fed back. Monitoring devices and diagnostic systems for such fluid arrangements are also known in different variations. The disconnection to be performed in the case of an error is performed by external components, whereby, in particular, if there are different disconnection areas, this leads to arrangements that are expensive and complicated to install and to maintain.